Jewel of Love: Garnet and Titanium - Snapshot
by CrimsonSnowScarletFate
Summary: For challenge of Melan Anime: Memories and chemistry of various times in their lives. KiryuxOC


**Disclaimer: … I-don't-own-Yu-Gi-Oh-5D!. I only own my OC – Ryou Haruka. (I don't even know why I get that surname, Ryou…)**

**And somehow… something in there doesn't belong to me either. For example, I did get the idea from Naruto series. Even the cover image isn't mine.  
**

**Somewhat in there is spoiler for my story: :Iridescent. So prepare yourself. You have been warned. **

**Review! Free to ask. **

**Author Note: Dictionary… I don't dare touch you again! And reader, you'll find this one-shot is ridiculous somehow. **

**OK, more importantly, it is a respond for Melan Anime's challenge. **

**Title: Snapshots.**

* * *

**Ablaze: **Kiryu used to fear her eyes, her dark and bottomless eyes. Not that they were lifeless or dull, they just… were too piercing. They gave him the uneasy feeling that she didn't see through him. She saw into him.

**Antithesis: **He believed they were opposite (not different). He was a criminal, she was a part of Security. He was stupid, she was clever. But… opposition exists is to balance.

**Black: **Except for her skin and her lips, her main theme is black. Black hair, black eyes, black outfit. Still, he has never found the black color can be so warm before. He never imagines her without black.

**Brief: **When she asked him about his life before, he remember not answering fully. However, she seemed to understand. Because of that, he never felt comfortable. (Not that he didn't enjoy her company) (Again, like he would ever admit)

**Cage: ** He knew. He just knew. Even though she wasn't be jailed as him, he knew something was holding her back. (he didn't know why she obeyed Goodwin, but someone had managed to save her, right?). Therefore, she had no freedom. Strangely, the thoughts comforted him. (Selfish, isn't he?)

**Cherry: **She loves cherry. If there is one thing she never shares him, it is her precious cherries. Sometimes, he wonders if he is jealous of those red fruit. One more thing, her lips tastes like cherry.

**Curse: **It was the curse. She knew she had no rights to tell him, but he needed to know. So, she told him, pretending that she knew what she was saying: "It is a curse. Because… no one treasures love as much as you. You hate them, because you love them."

**Dark: **….. was all he felt after being defeated by Yusei. But at least, he met her again. It was brief moment, going unnoticed by others, but he saw her panicked eye. It was enough. Dark… like her eyes.

**Dusk: **For Haruka, the end of the day means to start a new day or new things. Everytimes she watches the sunset, she feels relieved. Because she is still alive and breathing and hoping… to see him again someday. Or she just has to think that she is alive… for Kiryu.

**Electricity: **It didn't make sense. Kiryu she knew never looked at her as if wanting to electrocute her like that. Then she bitterly reminded herself that he was a Dark Signer now, that he was no longer Kiryu she knew, and she was the one to leave him behind. Still, that unusual feeling never lets her go.

**Essential: **Unknowingly, she becomes an integral part of his life. He needs her as people need air to breathe. But the day she disappeared, his need became hatred. And something new. Something was too weak to be realized at that time.

**Fate: **It must be the reason why they can't forget each other. Yes, it must be. That's why… just thinking of him hurts her so much, that's why, she can't stop missing him.

**Fault: **It was her fault, all hers. If she hadn't left him, he couldn't have died and reborn as a Dark Signer. If she hadn't disappear of his life, they wouldn't have had such painful reunion. It was her fault that he couldn't forget her, even when he was an antagonist.

**Glare: **Haruka never says anything when she is angry. She just shots them a dark look. They all cringe. (Well, Yusei only startles.) Crow never stops wondering how Kiryu can manage to calm her down.

**Goodbye: **It was a thing that she always regretted: she couldn't say him a goodbye. Had he said, would everything have changed?

**Hair: **"Don't touch my hair, especially you, Kiryu Kyoshuke." She said. Normally, it means she doesn't want to argue anymore. (Not that he wants to argue with her, he won't fight a battle which he knows he'll lose.) But he can't help it. She hits him many times for that, but he doesn't give up. Her hair is soft.

**Hope: **Truthfully, she never gives up the hope being with him again, even if she had left him, even if she had heard the news of his death, even when they met as enemies.

**Idyllic: **No one can ever think of it, he is pretty sure. No one can ever thing of how badly she wants to have an holiday in the west of Ireland. And he must agree, Ireland is beautiful.

**Imagination: **In case you ask, Kiryu is a man. He might be a former leader of Team Satisfaction, former criminal, former Dark Signer, but they can't preven him from thinking of her in white dress, roses in hand and smiling at him. Afterwards, he has to stop himself. Haruka and white… how can he think of such scene?

**Jail: … **was when they first met. It isn't fond memory, though. She had stood outside, he had glanced at her with dull eyes. Definitely not. Still, she couldn't help but treasure that memories. Because it seemed their fate had been decided.

**Jealous: **No, she isn't jealous. She just doesn't like seeing him with other girl (exception of some cases.) She even notices he is annoyed when she mentions Harald as "her close friend."

**Karate: **He never wants to piss her off, because he never wants to be kicked like Crow Hogan. But she'll never want to hurt him, physical or mental.

**Kid: **She loves children, because they are innocent and lovely. Then he asked: "Why don't we have ours?" She hit him, and changes the topic.

**Listener: **He is a bloody patient listener. No matter how sadistic she is, he just listens, nods, and comments softly. She hates him for that.

**Loneliness: **… had been their friend before meeting. She didn't trust herself to befriend with anyone, he didn't want to trust anymore. But at the same time, they learnt how to trust each others

**Marker: **When she touches his face, her hands usually stops at the marker on his face. He asks why, but she never explains. "A secret makes a woman woman."

And he sighs: "You must have read Detective Conan too much."

**Mask: **She wears her expressionless face everywhere, which annoys him constantly. Showing emotion won't hurt. But then she shot back that he wore his expressionless face during her visits and didn't need to know if it was because of prison. Does he mention that she is stubborn?

**Negative: **Actually, she had never though seeing him as a Dark Signer would make her feel that hopeless. But at least, she knew Yusei… would save him. But seeing him in Crash Town was different and more despair. Because he had lost all his spirit, which was even worse than his death itself.

**Novelist: **He is the only one who know of her true dream. She wishes to be a novelist. She may not show much her feelings, but she is too emotional. And besides, he is happy because even Harald doesn't know it.

**Observer: **With her dream, it isn't strange too see her watch everything wordlessly or notice abnormal things. And thanks to that, her eyes met Kiryu. She noticed him, because she observed.

**Organize: **She always knows what she wants. Even if someone teases her about Kiryu, her brain will work to retort. Nothing comes out of her mouth without getting permission from her brain. Not that Kiryu hates that. She wouldn't be Haruka if she wasn't endlessly annoying him with her brain and her ridiculously irritating way of overanalysing even the simplest of unanalysable things.

**Platinum: **No matter how many times Kurenai tell her that Kiryu's hair is light blue, Haruka can't help but think of platinum. It's strong and persistent. In this cold and harsh world, he has always been strong.

**Predict: **To Haruka, everyone is predictable. For example, she knows how exactly Yusei will react when it comes to his friends, how exactly Aki will react when they mention her past, because all of them have straight-forward personality. But Kiryu is… different. She can't predict him with her logic.

**Question: **Therefore, she always wonders about him. It's hard to find the answer, though.

**Quiz: **He'll never understand her. The more he wants to know, the more mysterious and complicated she is.

**Rain: **He has no idea why she hates rain that much, so he did collect all his encourgament to ask her. She answered. He smiled. Because her family had died on rainy day, because he had left him on a rainy day as well. She cares for him.

**Relive: **Her favorite action is to recall her memories. Most of time she looks quite sad, but sometimes, she smiles. He watches her for awhile before she notices him and waves at him. Still, he has the feeling that she hasn't come back to reality yet.

**Sharp-tone: **She is the mistress of sarcasm. She has tendency to talk without thinking of people's feeling, or retort with hurtful comment. Her usual victim is Jack. But Kiryu finds it rather entertaining.

**Shoulder: **Unintentionally, she just leans against his shoulder and sleeps. He chuckles. And she mutters: "Your fault." Because he has board and comfortable shoulder.

**Telepathy: **Crow Hogan can swear that Haruka and Kiryu have mind connection. Every time he askes about their relationship, they both change the topic into his relationship with Sherry.

**Thunder: **Because she hates rain, she hates thunder as well. More exactly, it was her worst fear. The image of her father's death flashes her mind. And a hand places on her shoulder. She knows who it is.

**Tragedy: **… is her favorite genre. Because she can't cry for herself, she understands the characters. It startles him to see her sobbing of characters' fate. But he never interrupts.

**Unaffected: **She always remains her neutral face, even when her friends are shocked. But she will tell him. Not that she isn't shocked, her shock just disappears faster. She never admits.

**Unicorn: **She believes in myth. Her favorite creature is unicorns. Because according to her, they are pure, beautiful and we can't kill them unless we have death wishes. For the upteenth times, he thinks of her as a unicorn.

**Vengeance: **Not only the hatred towards Yusei had revived him as a Dark Signer, but her sudden disappearance. He had attempted to tear her world apart, to watch her despair. He had wanted her to pay for leaving him.

**Voice: **In the endless darkness, he could hear her voice: clear and like velvet. She told him not to give up, that she wanted to see him. Perhaps, it wasn't too late.

**Wafer: **His baking skill is terrible. Still, she doesn't care. She likes wafer he bakes and no one dares argue. He never knows why she is perfectly find when Rua's stomach aches for three days.

**Warmth: **Her hands are always cold because she feels it. Honestly, he has tried his best to persuade her. When he sighes in defeat (no, he doesn't give up), he covers her hands with his. Her hands are warm.

**Xerox:** She can't stand it when he copies her attitude. To him, it's quite amusing. She shots him glares, rubs her temple… and sighs. Afterwards, she gives him some nicknames such as: "copying machine" and some sadistic comments.

**Xmas: **It's hard to drag her out of her house when snowing, so he decorates her room with as much color for Xmas as he can think of. She sighs in defeat, but enjoys it.

**Yesterday: **Haruka isn't the type of people who look back at the past. But since she left Kiryu, she has looked back, to find his figure.

**Yell: **She is always calm and collected, in a harsher way than Yusei's. However, Yusei never yells. When Haruka yells, it means their demise. Because she has always kept herself in control, no one can predict how bad-tempered she can be. Nevertheless, Kiryu enjoys her changing mood.

**Zinc: **Haruka reminds him of some metal. Not her eyes, not her personality, she herself reminds him of it, a metal with resists time and corrosion. With the sadness to her, she keeps it. The better she hides, the more broken she is.

**Zodiac: **Aquarius – her Zodiac Sign: good thinkers, and very successful when it comes to debate and argument, and difficult to convince. Kiryu sighs. Why does it have to be so correct?

* * *

**Author note: Complete plotless. **


End file.
